Fireflies Forest
by Haiirookami
Summary: Saat musim panas, Erza yang masih berumur 12 tahun tersesat di hutan. Ia yang ketakutan, di tolong oleh Jellal. Seorang siluman. Walaupun begitu, Erza tetap merasa senang berteman dengan Jellal, dan Erza mulai menyukai Jellal. "Jika di sentuh oleh manusia aku akan menghilang," ucap Jellal. Apa yang akan Erza lakukan untuk memperjuangkan cintanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Fanfic:)**  
**Sadly, Fairy Tail didn't belong to me. It belong to Mashima Hiro**  
**Enjoy^^**

* * *

_Saat pertama bertemu dengannya aku masih berumur 12 tahun._  
_Saat itu musim panas, dan aku tersesat di sebuah hutan._  
_Penduduk desa berkata, hutan itu adalah tempat tinggal hantu dan siluman._

_Aku tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu dengannya disana...di hutan itu._

**_Haiirookami_** present :

**Fireflies Forest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku dimana?" Gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya. Jika bukan karena kunang-kunang, ia tidak akan tersesat di hutan itu. Sendirian.

"Aku mau pulang.." Erza, nama gadis itu—mulai merasakan air matanya akan mengalir. Sadar akan hal itu, ia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menghapus air matanya. Ia berjalan entah kemana, Erza sendiri juga tidak tahu.

_Takut?_

Erza Scarlett adalah gadis pemberani. Ia tidak mungkin takut, tidak mungkin—setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Kaaakk! Kaaakk!" Suara gagak mulai terdengar.

"Kyaaaa!" Gadis itu berlari ketakutan. Berlari semakin dalam ke hutan. Pasrah, akhirnya Erza kecil duduk, meringkukkan tubuhnya. Gadis kecil itu berharap orang tuanya—ibunya menemukannya dan memeluknya. Yah, seandainya mereka masih hidup.

5 menit berlalu dengan sunyi. Air mata Erza mulai mengalir deras.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Erza terkejut, "siapa?" Ia berdiri, berjalan mendekati sebuah sosok di balik pohon. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih sosok tersebut.

"Wa!" Kaget karena tindakan Erza, sosok itu melompat dan membuat Erza terjatuh.

"Maaf gadis manis, tapi kumohon jangan menyentuhku."

"He? Kenapa?! Memangnya aku salah apa?!"

"Te-tenanglah,"sosok itu sweatdrop(?) "Kalau aku menghilang, nanti tidak ada yang menuntunmu keluar," ucapnya.

"Hilang?" Erza memiringkan kepalanya. "Jangan-jangan kau.."

"Siluman. Ya."

"Kerennya..." mata Erza berbinar.

"..."

"Jadi aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu?" Tanya Erza. Sosok itu mengangguk.

Tangan Erza bergerak, mencoba menyentuh sosok itu. Tapi dengan gesit sosok itu menghindar.

Sekali lagi.

Sekali lagi.

Sekal—

**Bletak**.

"Me-memukul kepala seorang wanita...dengan kayu pula! Siluman macam apa yang memukul kepala wanita?!" Erza mengelus kepalanya. "Ma-maaf," ucap sosok itu.

"Lagi pula kau masih anak-anak bukan wanita," ucapnya lagi. Erza hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jellal.."

Erza menoleh, "itu namamu?"

"Ya."

"Namamu aneh...nama yang aneh, untuk siluman."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jellal.

"Erza," ucap gadis itu. "Itu namaku.."

* * *

**Erza POV**

Kami berbincang.

"Kenapa kau memakai topeng aneh?" Tanyaku. Yah, memang tidak sopan sih, tapi aku penasaran. Topengnya menutupi semua wajahnya, kecuali mata kanannya yang bertato.

"Supaya aku terlihat keren."

Urgh.

"Kau siluman yang aneh."

"Dan kau gadis yang aneh."

Aku tidak merasa kesal, seandainya itu Natsu atau Gray yang berkata seperi itu, pasti sudah kuhabisi. Berbicara dengan silu—Jellal, terasa menyenangkan. Kurasa dia bukan siluman yang jahat. Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Jellal membawa menuju gerbang masuk sekaligus keluar hutan. Hamparan rumput terbentang luas.

"Waah!" Aku berlari senang. "Terimakasih banyak Jellal!" Aku tersenyum. Jellal menganggguk pelan.

"Erza..." saat aku melangkah keluar gerbang, Jellal memanggilku.

"Ya?" Aku menatapnya.

"Musim panas tahun depan—"

Aku menatapnya, menunggu ia menghabiskan kata-katanya.

"—Datanglah lagi kemari."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku. "Ya! Aku pasti datang lagi!"

**NORMAL POV**

Jellal tersenyum, walaupun Erza tidak bisa melihatnya. "Janji?" Tanya Jellal.

Erza terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Apakah kau akan menungguku sampai musim panas tahun depan?"

Jellal mengangguk, "tentu saja. Kau kan temanku."

Senyum terpasang di wajah Erza. Jellal menganggapnya teman.

"Baiklah, tahun depan aku pasti datang! Aku berjanji!"

* * *

_Musim panas, 3 tahun kemudian..._

"Jellal! Tahun ini aku datang lagi," ucap Erza. 3 tahun lalu, ia bertemu siluman yang menuntunnya pulang, Jellal. Erza berjanji untuk menemuinya setiap musim panas, dan Erza masih terus menepati janjinya hingga saat ini.

"Oh..kau datang lagi bocah." Ucap Jellal.

Perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Erza, "aku bukan bocah! Aku sudah 1 SMA, aku seorang gadis!"

"1 SMA tapi kau masih terlihat bocah bagiku."

"Aku pulang saja deh!" Ucap Erza kesal. Jellal berdiri menghalangi Erza, "jangan pulang.."

Erza tersenyum. "Bercanda!"

"Boleh kupinjam sapu tanganmu?" Tanya Jellal. Erza mengangguk, "untuk apa?"

Jellal mengikatnya di pergelangan tangannya, dan memberikan sisi yang lain pada Erza. "Ikat di pergelangan tanganmu." Dan Erza melakukan apa yang dikatakan Jellal.

Jellal mulai berjalan memasuki hutan. Kini Erza mengerti, Jellal melakukan hal ini untuk menuntun Erza agar tidak terpisah. Baru pertama kali Jellal melakukan hal ini, dan itu membuat jantung Erza berdebar.

"Sudah 3 tahun aku mengenalmu.." Jellal membuka pembicaraan. "Aku..ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu Erza. Tapi kau juga harus menceritakan sesuatu padaku."

Erza terdiam '_sesuatu?_' batinnya. "Aku harus menceritakan sesuatu?"

"Ya. Seperti masa lalumu sebelum mengenalku. Aku ingin tahu tentang itu." Ucap Jellal. "Tapi..kau tidak perlu memaksakannya." Ucapnya lagi.

Erza tersenyum, "Jellal kau itu sahabatku. Aku janji aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tapi kau harus menceritakan kisahmu dulu."

"Ya. Memang itu niatku."

Kemudian Jellal duduk. Kini mereka berada di tepi sungai di dalam hutan. Tangan Jellal meraih topengnya, dan jantung Erza berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_Jellal melepas topengnya._

Debaran yang Erza tidak bisa, dan ia akui—tidak mau ia pelankan. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, saat melihat wajah asli Jellal setelah 3 tahun mengenalnya. Wajah Jellal tidak menyeramkan, melainkan tampan, tato di mata kanannya terlihat lebih jelas.

"Ini..wajahku." Ucap Jellal. "Ahaha, aku jelek ya?" Jellal tertawa.

'_Tidak. Kau sangat tampan_,' batin Erza. "Tidak..wajahmu tidak buruk kok!"

"Hahaha," Jellal tertawa. "Nah, sekarang aku ingin menceritakan semuanya padamu.."

Erza menarik napas, _semua_ tentang Jellal.

"Kau tahu kan aku bukan manusia?" Ucap Jellal, Erza mengangguk. "Tapi aku juga bukan siluman..jadi seperti hantu penasaran, saat masih bayi aku dibuang ke hutan ini, seharusnya saat itu aku meninggal. Dewa gunung merasa iba, dan memakai ilmunya untuk menyelamatkanku. Tanda di mata kananku adalah buktinya." Jellal bercerita dengan tenang. Dan Erza hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Erza... selain menjadi bukti, tanda di mata kananku adalah sumber kekuatanku." Ucap Jellal. "Aku diberikan satu kesempatan untuk meminta permohonan. Hanya satu kesempatan." Ucapnya lagi.

'_Satu kesempatan?_' batin Erza. "Kenapa tidak jadi manusia saja?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Erza begitu saja. Jellal tersenyum, "aku ingin berhati-hati dengan permohonanku."

Erza tersenyum, "baiklah..sekarang giliranku ya?"

Erza menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku...hanya bisa bersama orang tuaku selama 8 tahun, tahun-tahun selanjutnya, aku diadopsi oleh kakek Makarov. Orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun. Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy adalah ketiga anak yang orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun itu, dan juga diadopsi oleh kakek Makarov. Dia orang yang sangat baik hati, bagiku dia sudah seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Ia mau menyekolahkan kami, hingga sekarang. Aku menyayanginya. Yah, lalu hari-hari berlalu dengan biasa dan aku bertemu denganmu 3 tahun lalu."

"Makarov nama yang aneh.." Ucap Jellal.

"Hei!"

"Bercanda..bercanda.."

"Hei, Jellal?"

"Hm?"

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu.."

"..."

"Aku juga Erza. Aku bersyukur pernah menolongmu saat itu."

* * *

Wajah Erza memerah, jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. "Be-begitu ya.." ucap Erza gugup.

"Eh..umm.. ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu ya.." Erza membuka pembicaraan. Jellal menatap Erza, "aku tumbuh lebih lambat dari manusia." Erza mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak lagi ya." Ucap Jellal.

"Iya kan!" Gadis berambut scarlett itu menatap Jellal bangga.

"Ya..da—"

"Kalau kau berani mengatakannya, aku tidak segan-segan memukulmu."

"—maaf. Tapi memang benar-benar tumbuh lho,"

"Jellal..." perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Erza.

"Ma-maaf."

Angin berhembus dengan lembut. Erza menatap pergelangan tangannya yang masih terikat dengan sapu tangan, entah Jellal menyadarinya atau tidak tetapi tangan mereka hampir bersentuhan.

'_dekat_.' Wajah Erza memerah. "Jellal, sapu tanganku masih terikat di pergelangan mu..tidak apa-apa tuh?"

"...ya." Ucap Jellal. "Aku memang mau seperti ini." Ucapnya lagi.

Wajah Erza kian memerah. 'mau seperti ini?' batinnya. Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya.

"Jellal..."

Srek. Srek. Tibat-tiba Erza mendengar suara mendekati mereka berdua.

"Gyaaaaaaa!" Teriakkan keras dari sebuah sosok, sosok itu memiliki rambut dan leher yang memanjang, dan berjalan dengan badannya yang hanya setengah.

"Ah..." mata Erza membelalak, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat makhluk menyeramkan seperti itu. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Jangan sentuh Erza!" Jellal berdiri, mata kanannya berubah menjadi warna merah...

"Gyaaaaaaakh!" Sebuah jeritan kesakitan terdengar dari sosok itu. "Aku akan kembali untuk tubuh gadis itu Jellal!" Lalu makhluk itu pergi menjauh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jellal. Wajahnya terlihat cemas, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Erza, tapi terhenti. "Ma-maaf,"

Erza hanya diam. "A-aku baik-baik saja.." baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Jellal seperti itu.

"Syukurlah," Pemuda itu menghela napas lega. "Aku benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu,"

"Takut?" Tanya Erza, jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Ya. Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu." Ucap Jellal.

Wajah Erza memerah, ia tahu hal aneh yang sedang ia rasakan..

_Erza mencintai Jellal._

* * *

**Erza POV**

"Wuaahh! Sebentar lagi ujian semester ya!" Ucap sahabatku, Lucy—ia juga tinggal di rumah yang sama denganku.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, musim panas yang lalu aku mengunjungi Jellal, dan dia menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirinya. Tentang bagaimana ia bisa menjadi siluman, tentang tato di matanya, dan tentang 1 permohonan.

1 permohonan...Jellal menderita, kenapa dia tidak memohon untuk kebahagiannya sendiri? Kenapa dia tidak memohon untuk dilahirkan kembali? Kenapa dia tidak memohon untuk menjadi manusia lagi?

Seandainya Jellal seorang manusia...

"Erza-san?" Lucy melambaikan tangannya di hadapanku. Ah, sepertinya aku melamun.

"Ne~ kalau ujian sudah selesai, kau mau pergi berlibur kemana?" Tanya Lucy. Kemana?

"Okinawa."

"He? Setiap musim panas kan kita kesana! Kenapa kesana lagi?" Tanya Lucy. Lucy tersenyum lebar, "hooo~ pasti kau bertemu cowok yang kau suka ya! Makanya kau mau kesana terus!"

Yang aku suka..

Jellal.

Wajahku memerah, "Yah...mu-mungkin be-be-begitu"

"Mou~ Erza-san kalau sudah bicara tentang cinta pasti jadi begitu deh!" Ucap Lucy. "Ya sudahlah, kalau gitu liburan nanti kita semua kesana! Kalau kau dan cowok idamanmu itu jadian, jangan lupa traktir aku ya!"

Aku tersenyum, Jellal bukan manusia. Dia siluman, jadi aku tidak mungkin pacaran dengannya. Seandainya dia manusia.

_Seandainya.._

* * *

**Time skip-ujian semester hari terakhir.**

Erza menaruh kotak pensilnya di dalam tas. Ujian sudah selesai, dan besok sudah mulai libur.

"Erza-san! Ayo pulang, kau mau ke Okinawa kan?" Natsu memanggilnya. "Ya!"

Hari ini, keluarga Makarov akan berlibur ke Okinawa. Kereta berangkat pukul 2 siang, dan akan memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam untuk sampai kesana.

"Itakimasu!" Lucy berteriak semangat ketika kereta mulai meninggalkan stasiun.

'_Walaupun sekarang bukan musim panas, tapi aku ingin bertemu Jellal_' batin Erza.

Dan kereta terus melaju, seiring berjalannya waktu

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Author Note :  
Chapter 1 selesai:') Tadinya ngga mau dibikin chapter, tapi karena terlalu panjang, jadinya ada 2 chapter.-. hehe._.v  
Ah, maaf kalo misalnya Jellal atau Erza-nya OOC._.  
Terima kasih banyak sudah mau baca sampai sini *hormat* :''D  
Silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya yaaa^^**

-Mind to review my fanfic? Thank you so much^^-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:)**  
**Sadly, Fairy Tail didn't belong to me. It belong to Mashima Hiro**  
**Enjoy^^**

**_Haiirookami_** present :

**Fireflies Forest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Erza?!" Ucap Jellal terkejut, ketika melihat gadis itu berdiri di gerbang masuk.

"Jellal.." Sapa Erza. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sekarang kan bukan musim panas." Tanya Jellal. Erza tertawa, "aku kemari untuk menemuimu Jellal."

Jellal merasakan sesuatu ketika Erza tertawa dan berkata seperti itu. "Menemuiku ya?"

Erza mengangguk, "ya!"

"Hei, Erza..kau boleh keluar malam?" Tanya Jellal. "Keluar malam?" Erza balik bertanya. "Ya, begini ada festival malam ini—bukan festival manusia, tapi yah—kau tahu.." Jellal menatap Erza. Gadis itu mengerti maksud Jellal, "lanjutkan."

"Aku ingin kau datang bersamaku kesana."

"Eh?" Mata Erza membelalak. "Ma-maksudmu kencan?"

"Yah, seperti itulah." Ucap Jellal. Wajah Erza memerah, "ba-baiklah" ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu temui aku di depan gerbang ini jam 7. Jangan lupa bawa sapu tanganmu ya." Ucap Jellal.

_Sapu tangan? _Batin Erza. "Untuk apa?"

"Seandainya aku bisa menyentuh tanganmu akan kulakukan, tapi sayannya aku tidak bisa. Jadi kita membutuhkan sapu tangan itu lagi," Jellal tersenyum.

Erza bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat. "Ba-baiklah.."

* * *

**Erza POV**

"Lucy. Kau bawa yukataku?" Tanyaku. Lucy menatapku bingung, "yukata?"

"Ya.. aku mau datang ke festival hari ini," ucapku dengan wajah memerah. Dengan Jellal.

"Aha! Kencan ya!" Lucy menunjuk. "Pasti sama pacarmu!"

"Bu-bu-bukan!"

"Ajak aku dong!" Lucy merengut.

"Gomen, Lucy..aku—tidak bisa." Aku menatap Lucy. Mengingat yang datang ke festival itu bukanlah manusia, pasti akan menyeramkan bagi Lucy.

"Ahh," Lucy menghela napas. "Baiklah, akan kuambilkan yukatamu.." Lucy beranjak dari duduknya.

"Memangnya ada festival di musim seperti ini ya?" Tanya Lucy. Aku agak panik, tapi sepertinya Lucy tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Dan sekarang, aku sedang berdiri di depan cermin. Memandangi diriku sendiri yang sudah menggunakan yukata. Aku dan Jellal...berkencan

Wajahku menghangat. "Ah! Tidak boleh berpikir yang macam-macam!" Kulirik jam, pukul 7. Aku harus segera bergegas.

"Berhati-hatilah!" Ucap Lucy.

"Melihat seorang monster seperi Erza menggunakan yukata..terlihat lebih menyeramkan.." ucap Natsu, Gray mengangguk setuju.

Duak. Walaupun memakai yukata, aku masih bisa mendaratkan pukulan cantik di kepala Natsu bodoh dan Gray bodoh. "Ber-berhati-hatilah.." ucap mereka setengah tewas.

"Ya. Jaa, itakimasu!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Erza berjalan menuju gerbang, dilihatnya Jellal sudah menunggu disana. "Jellal!"

Wajah Jellal, sedikit menghangat melihat Erza mengenakan yukata. "E-erza.."

"Aku aneh ya?" Tanya Erza. Jellal menggeleng, "cantik."

Erza tersenyum, "terimakasih!"

"Sapu tanganmu?" Tanya Jellal. Erza merogoh tas kecilnya dan menyerahkan sapu tangan bergambar kuenya pada Jellal. Ia mengikat satu sisinya di tangannya sendiri, dan memberikan sisinya lainnya pada Erza. "Ikat ini di pergelanganmu." Dan Erza melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Jellal.

"Hati-hati ya, walaupun terikat dengan sapu tangan, aku tidak mau kau terjatuh." Ucap Jellal. Wajah Erza menghangat, ia hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di festival.

"Wah, tidak terlihat seperti festival siluman ya.." ucap Erza.

"Ya. Disaat seperti ini, manusia-manusia yang lewat di depan gerbang akan melihat kami seperti kunang-kunang yang ada di hutan." Ucap Jellal.

"Kunang-kunang.." Erza melamun. Awalnya ia datang ke hutan ini karena penasaran dengan kunang-kunang yang dikatakan penduduk desa.

"Erza?" Jellal melambaikan tangannya, membuat Erza terbangun dari lamunanya, "maaf."

Jellal tersenyum, "tak apa"

Jantung Erza berdebar melihat senyumannya. "Jellal...terima kasih."

Jellal mengangguk, "aku juga berterima kasih. Aku senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu Erza."

Erza tersenyum, "aku juga.."

Jellal menatap wajah gadis yang tersenyum di hadapannya. "Erza, aku—"

"Aku menemukan kalian..." sebuah suara berbisik di belakang Erza. Gadis itu terkejut.

"Kau!" Jellal berdiri melindungi Erza. Berada di hadapannya adalah makhluk setengah badan yang dulu hampir menyerang Erza.

"Lama tak jumpa Jellal.." suara itu mendesis. "Aku ingin mengambil makananku."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan." Jellal menatapnya tajam.

Sosok itu menyeringai, dan bergerak cepat menuju Erza. Tetapi Jellal, lebih dulu memukulnya. "Erza bersembunyilah di belakang batu itu!" Perintah Jellal.

"Tidak! Aku akan membantumu!" Tolak Erza. "Cepatlah! Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu!" Bentak Jellal. Ini pertama kalinya Erza mendengar suara Jellal seperti itu.

"Baiklah.."

**Erza POV**

"Baiklah.."

Aku melepas ikatan di sapu tanganku dan berlari, lalu bersembunyi di balik batu besar.

Kulihat Jellal berkali-kali memukul makhluk menyeramkan itu, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Makhluk itu menjadi lebih kuat dibanding awal bertemu. Tapi Jellal tidak terlihat dirinya akan kalah.

"Gyaaaaakh!" Sosok itu menjerit. Ah..Jellal menggunakan mata kanannya. Sepertinya dia berhasil..

"Ahahahahaha!" Sosok itu tertawa, tawa yang menyeramkan. "Aku tidak akan kesakitan untuk kedua kalinya Jellal kecil!" Makhluk itu memukul Jellal, dan Jellal terpental ke belakang.

"Jellal!" Aku berteriak.

Sosok itu menyeringai dan menatapku. Matanya merah, dan terlihat kelaparan. "Kau milikku!" lalu bergerak dengan cepat ke arahku.

"Jangan menyentuh Erza!" Jellal menendangnya. "Gyaaaa!" Sosok itu terpental, tapi bergerak lagi. "Jangan ganggu makananku!"

Tanda di mata kanan Jellal menyala, lalu mata kanannya berubah menjadi merah. "Akkhhh! Gyaa! Hentikan! Sa-sakit! Gyaaaa!" Sosok itu menjerit kesakitan, teriakannya lebih menyeramkan dari yang tadi.

Lalu mata Jellal kembali normal, dan sosok itu berhenti bergerak. Jellal menatapku, dan berjalan ke arahku, "syukurlah kau baik-baik saja.."

"Jell—"

Mataku membelalak. Di hadapanku, Jellal tertusuk. Tangan makhluk itu menembus perut Jellal. Darah mengalir dari perut dan sudut bibir Jellal.

Air mataku menetes.

"Jellal!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di perutnya. Ia menunduk, tangan kurus makhluk itu berhasil menembus perutnya. Sial, batin Jellal.

"Kau sudah tamat Jellal!" Sosok itu tertawa. Jellal terkekeh, "kau juga tamat."

"Apa? Kau yang—tanganku! Tubuhku menghilang! Apa yang kau lakukan! Gyaaaa!—" makhluk itu menjerit lalu menghilang, menjadi abu. Jellal ambruk, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Jellal! Jellal!" Erza menghampiri Jellal. Jellal menoleh pelan lalu tersenyum, "syukurlah kau baik-baik saja.."

"Maafkan aku!" Air mata Erza menetes. "Makhluk itu menghilang Jellal," ucap Erza sambil menangis.

"Tentu saja, jika siluman yang menyentuhku mereka juga akan menghilang." Jelas Jellal. "Lalu—aku juga akan menghilang,"

"Eh?"

"Maaf Erza, aku tidak menceritakan ini.." Jellal menatap Erza. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

Tangisan Erza mengencang, "dasar bodoh..jangan lakukan hal seperti itu, dasar bodoh!"

"Maaf.." Jellal tersenyum.

Tubuh Jellal dikelilingi cahaya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya perlahan menghilang.

"Je-Jellal?!" Erza menatapnya. "Ja-jangan menghilang!" Erza menangis.

"Maaf Erza, sepertinya kencan kita sudah selesai." Jellal tersenyum.

"Jellal! Jangan menghilang!"

"Maafkan aku Erza.."

"Jellal!"

Cahaya itu menjadi semakin terang. "Ah..aku masih ada satu permohonan."

"Memohonlah untuk tidak menghilang!"

"Tidak mau."

"Jellal! Aku mencintaimu! Kumohon jangan menghilang!" Air mata Erza berjatuhan, tangisannya semakin keras.

"...aku juga." Jellal menatap Erza, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah Erza. "Aku mencintaimu Erza."

Erza masih menangis, ia memegang tangan Jellal yang ada di pipinya. "Jangan menghilang. Gunakan permohonanmu untuk tetap hidup.."

"Permohonanku adalah..."

Cahaya itu mulai menutupi wajah Jellal.

"Kebahagian Erza..."

Cahaya itu bersinar sangat terang, Erza menutup kedua matanya.

Ketika Erza membuka kedua matanya, Jellal sudah tidak ada. Hanya sapu tangan bergambar kue milik Erza tergeletak di dekatnya. Selama pertarungan tadi, Jellal tidak melepaskan sapu tangannya.

Air mata Erza menetes.

"Jellal bodoh," Erza mengambil sapu tangannya dan menciumnya. Air matanya berjatuhan.

"Kebahagianku adalah bisa bersamamu selamanya.."

Angin malam berhembus menerpa rambut Erza yang berwarna kemerahan.

* * *

**Erza POV**

Malam itu aku pulang dengan wajah yang berantakan.

"Erza! Apa yang terjadi padamu!?" Tanya Lucy. Aku hanya diam.

"Pasti gara-gara laki-laki yang pergi kencan denganmu ya? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Lucy menatapku cemas, suaranya yang agak sedikit kencang membuat Gray dan Natsu, serta kakek Makarov menghampiri kami.

"Erza! Kau terlihat menyeramkan—ah maksudku menyeramkan dalam arti yang berbeda..." ucap Natsu. Aku hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan padamu?!" Tanya kakek Makarov terkejut.

"Tidak ada..." jawabku lirih.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Gray. Aku hanya diam.

Jellal...

Air mataku menetes lagi.

"Lucy..." aku memeluk sahabat sekaligus adikku. "Erza.." Lucy balik memelukku. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Lucy.

Lalu aku menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka. Awalnya mereka tidak percaya, dan terkejut. Tapi, melihat keadaanku mereka yakin aku tidak berbohong. Lucy memelukku erat ketika aku selesai bercerita. Kakek Makarov, Gray dan Natsu hanya terdiam melihatku menangis.

Aku telah kehilangan sahabat yang aku sayangi.

Aku telah kehilangan laki-laki yang aku cintai.

* * *

_2 tahun setelah itu.._

**Erza POV**

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian bertiga.." kakek Makarov tersenyum bangga di hadapan kami berempat.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat dan kini aku sudah lulus SMA. Sehari setelah kejadian itu, aku dan yang lainnya pulang setelah menaruh bunga di depan gerbang hutan. Dan aku tidak pernah mengunjungi desa itu lagi.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana Erza?" Tanya Natsu. Aku menggeleng, "entahlah."

"Aku dan Lucy akan pergi untuk kuliah di Okinawa.." ucap Natsu.

Okinawa. Bayangan masa laluku disana, kembali muncul.

Bayangan tentang Jellal.

"Gray juga mau kesana.." ucap Natsu lagi. Aku terdiam.

"Aku tahu kembali ke Okinawa akan jadi hal yang berat. Jadi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri.."

Aku menatap Natsu, "aku ikut dengan kalian.."

Natsu menatapku tidak percaya, "ka-kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Walapun sebenarnya, dadaku terasa sangat sakit.

* * *

**Erza POV**

Kereta kami berangkat, dan memulai perjalanan. Aku menatap jendela, pemandangan kota Okinawa mulai terlihat.

"Sebentar lagi kita turun," Gray menepuk pundakku. "Kami mau mencari apartemen, kau mau ikut?"

Aku mengangguk, "ya."

"Erza.." panggil Lucy. "Biar aku yang mencari apartemen untuk kita berdua. Kalau kau ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar...de-desa tempat kita berlibur, silahkan saja."

Desa.

Aku menatap Lucy dan tersenyum, "terima kasih Lucy. Aku akan mampir ke desa untuk bertemu dengan nenek Grandine."

Lucy menatapku, "bertemu nenek Grandine?" Aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kupikir kau—" lalu Natsu menepuk pundak Lucy dan menggeleng. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Aku tidak boleh berlalu dalam kesedihan. Sudah 2 tahun semenjak kepergian Jellal, dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupku hanya dengan bersedih.

Aku harus bergerak maju.

Harus.

Demi diriku, demi masa depanku, demi keluargaku..

Dan demi Jellal.

Aku masih diam sampai turun dari kereta. "Lucy, kau benar mau membawa barangku?" ucapku.

"Natsu yang akan membawanya.."

"Eeeeh?!" Natsu menatap Lucy kaget. "Barang bawaan Erza..."

Aku menatap Natsu. Dan ia sweatdrop, "yo-yoroshiku.."

"Selamat berjuang Natsu!" Gray menepuk punggung Natsu yang masih berwajah pucat.

"Gray kau juga membantu Natsu."

"Apa?!"

Memangnya sebanyak apa sih bawaanku? Hanya 10 koper. Dasar laki-laki..

* * *

Aku menaiki bis menuju desa. Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai ke desa dari kota.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah nenek Grandine, ketika sampai disana. "Grandine-baasan?" Lalu pintu dibuka.

"Aku benci manu—Erza?" Seorang wanita yang sudah berumur membuka pintunya dan terkejut melihatku. "Aku datang untuk mengobrol," aku tersenyum.

"Sudah lama kau tidak datang kemari Erza..sudah 2 tahun." Ucap nenek Grandine sambil meminum tehnya.

"Maaf. Banyak hal terjadi saat itu."

Kami berbincang cukup lama, dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku menatap rumput hijau yang terbentang luas, jika aku berjalan sedikit aku akan menemukan gerbang masuk menuju hutan.

Aku tidak mau kesana.

_Srek._

Ah, kakiku bergerak sendiri.

**Normal POV**

Gadis berambut scarlett itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gerbang hutan. Ia terdiam beberapa cm di depan gerbang. Otaknya memutar memori yang terjadi dulu, 5 tahun lalu. Erza tersenyum.

"Aku tersesat ketika sedang mencari kunang-kunang. Dan kau menuntunku pulang, lalu aku berjanji akan kembali setiap tahun untuk menemuimu," ucapnya. Kakinya—entah secara sadar atau tidak, melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia tidak tersesat, ia hafal setiap bagian hutan dengan jelas.

'aku terus menepati janjiku sampai masuk sma. Dan saat itu kau menceritakan semuanya tentang dirimu.' Erza berjalan menuju sungai. 'Ahh,saat itu aku bertemu makhluk seram. Tapi kau melindungiku.'

Erza duduk di tepi sungai dan membiarkan angin membelai rambut merahnya. 'Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu.'

"Dan kau juga mencintaiku."

"Kau menginginkanku bahagia, tapi kau malah pergi."

"Kebahagian Erza. Hahaha."

Air mata Erza terjatuh. "Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Karena aku kehilangan Jellal." Ucapnya. Ia tidur dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Ucap seseorang. Erza tidak mempedulikannya dan mengangguk.

"Kau terlihat sedang kesulitan. Ada masalah?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk di samping Erza.

Erza memunggungi lawan bicaranya, "ya."

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku."

"Aku tidak mau." Suara Erza bergetar. "Kenapa?" Tanya orang itu.

"Karena itu menyakitkan." Ucap Erza. "Kau siluman ya?"

Orang itu menggeleng, "aku manusia."

"Kau tahu 'kan tempat ini banyak silumannya? Nanti kau di makan lho," ucap Erza. Orang itu tertawa, "aku kenal baik tempat ini. Aku tidak mungkin di makan."

"Sama sepertiku, aku juga kenal baik tempat ini." Ucap Erza. "Percaya atau tidak sahabatku adalah siluman yang tinggal disini."

"Waah~"

"Ia siluman yang sangat keren. Baik dari hati, maupun wajah." Ucap Erza. "Ia menyelamatkanku saat aku kecil, lalu menyelamatkanku saat aku kelas 1 sma.." air mata Erza mulai jatuh. "Lalu menolongku lagi 3 tahun lalu." Ucapnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya orang itu.

"Ia menghilang. Jell—siluman itu tidak bisa disentuh manusia ataupun siluman," ucap Erza, air matanya mengalir.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali di tolong olehnya, dan aku belum sempat berterima kasih." Ia menyeka air matanya.

"Meskipun dia menghilang, apakah kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Ya. Sangat mencintainya." Erza tersenyum, walaupun air matanya jatuh lagi.

Erza masih memunggungi lawan bicaranya. "Kau tidak takut dimakan siluman?"

"Pertanyaan itu lagi," orang itu tersenyum. "Mereka takut menyentuhku, mereka takut mereka juga ikut menghilang sama seperti teman mereka. Yah walaupun sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa sih." Orang itu tertawa kecil.

'Juga?' batin Erza. "Apa maksud—"

Erza memalingkan tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Air mata Erza kini mengalir. Erza bangun dan menampar orang itu. Orang yang sedang terduduk di depannya, dan sedang memegang pipinya yang di tampar tersenyum.

_Jellal_ tersenyum lembut.

"Jellal bodoh!" Erza menangis. Jellal bangkit, tangannya meraih tubuh Erza dan—

"Maafkan aku.."

—memeluknya.

Erza terkejut, air matanya berhenti untuk sesaat. "Jellal.."

Jellal yang dulunya siluman, sekarang berubah menjadi manusia. Seharusnya Jellal menghilang bukan? Seharusnya Jellal tidak menyentuhnya.

Bukankah Jellal sudah pergi?

"Ini..Jellal?" Tanya Erza. Jellal melepas pelukannya, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku mengalahkan makhluk itu dan menghilang aku membuat permohonan, seharusnya sesudah itu aku menghilang. Tapi aku malah terbangun, dan aku sadar itu adalah karena permohonanku."

Erza terdiam, permohonan Jellal adalah kebahagian Erza.

Gadis itu tersenyum, ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir. "Dasar bodoh."

"Kebahagianku adalah bisa bersamamu Jellal.."

Pemuda berambut biru itu bisa merasakan sesuatu di dadanya. Jellal kemudian tersenyum lembut. Tangannya meraih wajah Erza, dan mendekat. Jellal mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua, semakin dekat, lalu—

Mencium Erza dengan lembut.

Awalnya Erza terkejut, tapi perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya. Jellal dan Erza bisa merasakan waktu berhenti hanya karena ciuman. Semua terasa begitu indah walaupun hanya terjadi beberapa detik.

"Aku mencintaimu Erza." Jellal tersenyum dan mengecup kening Erza.

Erza tersenyum lembut, "aku juga mencintaimu Jellal."

"Mulai saat ini, kita tidak perlu menggunakan sapu tangan. Tanganku sudah bisa mengenggam tanganmu, dan aku tidak akan mensia-siakannya." Ucap Jellal.

Erza tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kini Jellal yang hanya bisa ia lihat..

Bisa ia sentuh.

* * *

***End***

**AU Note :**

**Selesai! Fuahh, maaf lama update.-. author baru selesai mengurus urusan sekolah hehe^^v  
Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Fireflies Forest sampai selesai:') *bows* ini fanfic Cuma 2 chapter doang hehehe.**

**Makasih yang sudah mau mereview!**  
**the worst creature** :_ *bows* uwaaa makasih banyaakk:'D ihihi makasih sudah mau mereview yaa^^_  
**Marianne Gloria : **_Saya jugaaa^^ pairing enak buat dibikin fanfic tragedi /shot/ makasih sudah mau mereview^^_  
**YGHYGH :**_ Ohohoho~ Makasih banyaakk^^ saya udah baca ff yang Soredemo Daisuki Dayo, itu keren banget!:D makasih sudah mau mereview_  
**Yukihina eight-prince** : _Aaaaa terimakasih banyaaakkk:D makasih juga sudah mau mereview^^_


End file.
